Un hombre hecho y derecho
by Odiseo-Chan
Summary: One-Shot acerca de la relación paternal entre Pikoro y Gohan y el arrepentimiento de Goku por abandonar a su familia. Muy sentimental.


Un hombre hecho y derecho, inteligente, noble, responsable, dedicado… ¿Qué más puede pedir un padre de su hijo?

Eso fue lo que contestó Goku cuando fue con Chi-Chi a inscribir a Gohan a la universidad. Aunque no entendía nada acerca del porqué su hijo quería estudiar y no entrenar. Las preguntas de los asesores cayeron como rayos fulminantes.

Asesora 1: Señor Son, vemos que su hijo tiene un excelente historial de comportamiento… ¿Ah sido usted muy estricto con él?

Goku: Eeehhhhh no…

Asesor 2: Entonces por favor compártanos la clase de educación que le ha impartido a Gohan, es muy interesante saberlo para poder aplicarla a los demás alumnos.

Goku: No bueno es que yo… yo… solo…

Asesor 3: Díganos, ¿A los cuantos años ganó el primer lugar de aprovechamiento? También ha participado en torneos de ajedrez, de matemáticas, de atletismo, de literatura, de ciencias naturales… ¿Cómo lo prepara para estos retos Señor Son?

Goku: (Después de un largo silencio contestó) Lo que pasa es que yo he estado ausente muchos años de su vida… no participé mucho en su educación.

Asesora 1: ¡Cómo! ¿Usted no vive con sus hijos y su esposa?

Goku: Ahora si… pero antes no.

Los asesores callaron al ver el semblante serio y confundido de Goku. Decidieron dejar las preguntas a un lado y darle a Gohan la entrada. Los problemas personales no eran de incumbencia de la escuela.

Afuera Chi-Chi daba vueltas como león enjaulado muy nerviosa de las cosas que pudiera contestar Goku, pero así debía de ser, la entrevista parental era por separado. En cuanto lo vio salir corrió para comenzar la segunda tanda de preguntas:

Chi-Chi: ¡Goku! ¡¿Qué te dijeron?! ¡¿Cómo estuvo?! ¡¿Lo echaste a perder?! ¡Oh no… lo sabía!...

Goku: Cálmate Chi-Chi por favor… Aquí está el papel con las autorizaciones… Gohan está dentro.

Chi-Chi: ¡Déjame verlo!... (Mientras leía, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de su ojos) Lo logramos… nuestro Gohan podrá ser un gran investigador…

La voz de Gohan se escuchó a lo lejos, venía de la mano con Videl y Goten, lo habían llevado a comprar dulces a la cafetería.

Gohan: Papá ya saliste… ¿Cómo te fue?

Goku: Bien hijo… ya te quedaste.

Gohan: ¿De verdad? Ja, ja, ja… ¿lo ves? Sabía que podía confiar en ti.

Goku: Si… pero me hicieron muchas preguntas que no supe contestar.

Goten: Papá ¿Me cargas?

Goku: Claro pequeño… ven para acá.

Videl: Yo ya tengo que irme señora, mi padre me está esperando afuera…

Chi-Chi: Sí cariño, ve con cuidado y salúdamelo mucho…

Videl: Adiós Goten, adiós Señor Goku… adiós Gohan (le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara)

Gohan: Ja, ja, ja… adiós Videl…

Los Son regresaron a su casa, pero las preguntas de los asesores rondaban en la cabeza de Goku. Por la noche ya estando en la cama, Goku no pudo con las dudas:

Goku: Cariño, ¿Estás despierta?

Chi-Chi: Sí, ¿Qué sucede?

Goku: ¿Tú crees que he sido un mal padre?

Chi-Chi se volteó de inmediato para mirarlo de frente:

Chi-Chi: Pues… eso depende de que como lo veas. Cuando Gohan era pequeño y estabas aquí él era un niño muy feliz. Cuando tu hermano vino a quererte matar y te moriste, Pikoro se lo llevó por un año y yo no supe nada de él. Todos los días lloraba desconsolada odiándote por ser Goku, por eso cuando estabas en el hospital no soportaba verte. Dejaste que Gohan se fuera a ese planeta peligroso y casi es asesinado por esos monstruos. Después todavía te diste el lujo de tardarte un año en regresar para someterlo a esos entrenamientos. Luego volviste a ponerlo en peligro al enfrentarlo a esa cucaracha gigante llamada Cell, donde decidiste morir y dejarnos nuevamente solos, yo embarazada y aunque lo sabías lo hiciste. Encima de todo, al querer revivirte te negaste para quedarte a entrenar en el otro mundo, sí ya me dijiste que fue para protegernos, pero Gohan se culpó por eso muchos años y Goten… bueno él apenas conoce a su padre. A pesar de todo, ellos te aman incondicionalmente. Eso es lo que opino, pero los únicos que te pueden decir sí has sido un buen padre son ellos.

Goku: Chi-Chi… yo… lo siento…

Chi-Chi: Silencio… no he terminado. Por otro lado Goku, si tú no hubieras hecho todo eso, posiblemente yo no hubiera tenido esta vida, no hubiera conocido a mis hijos, no los habría visto crecer, seguramente uno de esos villanos nos hubiera matado si tú no te hubieras empeñado en ser más fuerte. Así que yo no tengo nada que reclamarte como esposa.

Goku: ¿Sabes algo? Cuando te pedí matrimonio yo no te amaba… lo hice porque tenía que cumplir mi promesa… Yo me enamoré de ti después de casarnos y vivir juntos… justo antes de que Gohan naciera yo ya estaba perdido de amor por ti… ¿Recuerdas nuestra primer noche juntos? Yo no sabía qué hacer y tú me guiaste… me enseñaste el verdadero amor. Cada vez que siento que ya no puedo dar más en una batalla recuerdo ese momento y logro ponerme de pie.

Ella lo miraba enternecida por el momento de sinceridad de su esposo, a él le costaba mucho hablar de esos temas así que los evadía, pero para todos hay un punto donde debemos de hacerlo.

Chi-Chi: A pesar de todo yo te amo… pero siguiendo con él momento de sinceridad… Goku, hay una persona a la que nunca le he agradecido el hecho de que Gohan sea lo que es ahora. Alguien que siempre ha estado ahí con él, que lo ha guiado en tu ausencia y al que yo no he tratado con la importancia que en su vida merece. Cuando nuestro hijo regresó de aquella batalla donde moriste fueron tiempos muy difíciles, yo estaba embarazada y caí en una profunda depresión. Me desatendí de Gohan y él… fue un desastre. Dejó sus estudios y se iba por días a no sé dónde… ni siquiera a mi padre le hacía caso. De no haber estado Pikoro con él, no sé qué hubiera pasado. Gohan se iba y Pikoro lo traía de regreso inconsciente. Nunca me dirigía la palabra, solo esperaba a que yo le abriera la puerta y se metía directo a su cuarto a colocarlo en su cama. Las cosas se calmaron cuando nació Goten, pero por Kamisama Goku, de no haber sido por Pikoro, yo sola no hubiera podido con todo.

Goku: Sí me he dado cuenta del aprecio que Gohan le tiene, en algunas ocasiones puedo suponer que lo respeta más que a mí.

Chi-Chi: Se lo ha ganado cariño… vamos a dormir ya que mañana hay que despertar temprano.

Al día siguiente el movimiento en la casa de los Son comenzó muy temprano. Chi-Chi se levantó a preparar el desayuno y a ponerle las viandas a su hijo mayor. Ella hubiera querido llevarlo pero él se negó rotundamente, a la universidad un chico va solo, no de la mano de su madre. Ambos padres lo despidieron en la puerta y él se subió en la nube Kintón para partir.

Justo unos kilómetros antes de llegar a la escuela, se topó con una imponente figura en el cielo.

Gohan: ¡Señor Pikoro! Que gusto verlo…

Pikoro: Hola Gohan… así que es tu primer día en la universidad…

Gohan: Sí… estoy un poco nervioso pero creo que es normal.

Pikoro: Bueno pues, suerte…

Gohan se lanzó de la nube para abrazar a Pikoro como cuando era un niño, al principió el Namek se sintió avergonzado pero cuando sintió el cálido Ki de su alumno le correspondió. Estaban los dos ahí estrujándose como sí no se hubieran visto en años cuando de pronto Goku apareció detrás de ellos. Pikoro sintió el Ki y casi tuvo que aventar a Gohan que no se había percatado de lo que pasaba.

Pikoro: G-goku…

Goku: Gohan, ¿que no se te hace tarde para ir a la escuela?

Gohan: (Muy sonrojado y sorprendido) Sí…

Goku: Toma, olvidaste tu identificación y dice tu madre que no te dejarán entrar sí no la llevas.

Gohan: G-gracias papá… adiós Señor Pikoro, nos vemos después…

Pikoro: Adiós Gohan…

Los dos hombres se quedaron flotando mirando como el joven se alejaba en la nube…

Pikoro: Bueno pues yo también me voy…

Goku: No tan rápido…

Pikoro: (volteó a mirarlo de reojo) ¿Se te ofrece algo?

Goku: (Viéndolo de frente y con la mirada poco amable) ¿Por qué estabas abrazando a mi hijo de esa forma?

Pikoro: Pues… Mira, no es de tu incumbencia… ya está grande para que lo andes espiando.

Goku: No te hagas el tonto, dime que te traes con mi hijo…

Pikoro: ¡¿Qué estupideces estás insinuando?! Nada me traigo con él…

Goku: Supongo que sabes que él tiene novia…

Pikoro: Tarado claro que lo se… se mucho más cosas de él de las que tu ni te imaginas…

Goku: (Acercándose en un tono amenazador) ¿Ah sí? Tú sabes ¿A los cuantos años ganó el primer lugar de aprovechamiento? Sabes que ha participado en torneos de ajedrez, de matemáticas, de atletismo, de literatura, de ciencias naturales…

Pikoro: El primer lugar de aprovechamiento lo ganó cuando tenía once años… Ha participado en tres torneos de ajedrez, cuatro de matemáticas, diez de atletismo, cinco de literatura y nueve de ciencias naturales y en TODOS ha ganado el primer lugar…

Goku: (Relajando sus brazos) Esas mismas preguntas me las hicieron cuando fui a la universidad a inscribirlo y no supe contestar… Chi-Chi me ha contado lo que pasó cuando recién morí… y ¿Sabes? No me sorprende que te tenga más respeto a ti que a mí…

Pikoro se quedó impávido, no esperaba que Goku alguna vez se atreviera a hablar de ese tema…

Pikoro: No lo tomes así, lo que pasa es que… bueno… tú sabes que el chico siempre me ha agradado. No es tonto como su padre.

Goku: (Sonriendo por el sarcástico comentario) Solo digo la verdad. Siempre que hablamos él te menciona con cariño. No hay nada de malo en ello, únicamente quería darte las gracias.

Pikoro: No hay ninguna razón para que hagas semejante cosa, no lo hice por ti.

Goku: Lo sé… sé que lo haces porque le tienes afecto.

Pikoro: Cuando moriste y vi sufrir a Gohan te odie como no te imaginas, si te hubiera tenido enfrente me hubiese gustado destrozarte… Pero después al verlo crecer y compartir con él las cosas que como padre a ti te correspondían me di cuenta de que no fue tan mala idea después de todo.

Goku: De todas las cosas que he hecho en la vida, es la única de la que podría arrepentirme. Pero al ver a mis hijos, de alguna manera sé que hice lo correcto. No hubiera podido ser mejor padre para él que tú.

Pikoro: ¡Mj! ¿Ya acabaste o ahora sigue la parte donde vas a llorar?

Goku: Yo nunca lloro…

El Saiyajin estiró la mano para tomar la de Pikoro y estrecharla fuertemente… se sonrieron y Goku no pudo resistir las ganas de acercarse para darle un abrazo con el brazo libre. Definitivamente entre ellos había un lazo de amistad que se consolidaba con el amor hacía Gohan. Se soltaron y Pikoro algo apenado le evadía la mirada:

Pikoro: Ahora sí me voy…

Goku: Adiós amigo…

Gohan regresó de la escuela y Chi-Chi le tenía lista una cena de lujo. Después de comentar cómo le había ido en el día, Goku y Gohan salieron a caminar un poco.

Gohan: Oye papá…

Goku: Dime…

Gohan: ¿Te molesta que yo quiera al Señor Pikoro?

Goku: ¿Qué? Ja, ja, ja, claro que no…

Gohan: Ah… Es que por la mañana te vi un poco molesto.

Goku: Bueno… tal vez me molesté un poco, pero porque me perdí muchos años de tu vida… Me hubiese gustado ver cómo te convertiste en un hombre, llevarte a pescar, ayudarte con tus problemas… siento haberte dejado solo.

Gohan: Papá… pero no te sientas mal… el Señor Pikoro siemp…

Goku: Sí, sé que Pikoro siempre he estado ahí, ha sido para ti el padre que yo no fui… Hijo, lamento haberte puesto en peligro tantas veces, lamento que hayas tenido que luchar con Cell y lamento que hayas tenido que cargar con la responsabilidad de tu madre y hermano… Perdóname…

Gohan también se sorprendió, si bien Goku no era un hombre frío, nunca se imaginó escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca… se acercó a su padre y lo abrazó con la misma calidez que a Pikoro…

Gohan: Papá (con la voz entrecortada)… yo… te mentiría sí te dijera que no me molestó todo eso… gracias por decirlo… te perdono… y te amo…

Enseguida el chico rompió en llanto, Goku lo aferró contra sí, pues Gohan era ligeramente más alto que él… fue un momento de comunión entre padre e hijo donde las heridas del pasado quedaron sanadas. Cuando Gohan terminó de llorar, Goku le levantó el rostro y le limpió las lágrimas, le tomó la mano y se dirigieron a su casa ambos sonrientes y llenos de felicidad.

A partir de ese momento, la familia Son vivió tiempos de tranquilidad e incluso Pikoro fue invitado a celebrar los cumpleaños con ellos. Se convirtió en parte de su familia.

Fin.


End file.
